Australia
by Bluueeyes
Summary: Post DH. Ron y Hermione están solos en un país desconocido en busca de dos personas que no los recuerdan. Todo está planeado. Nada puede salir mal. O al menos, eso es lo que ellos creen...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, hola, hola! ¿Alguien me recuerda? ¡Espero que sí! Ya creía que me iba a tener que despedir de esto de escribir fics... pero ah, aquí estoy con otro long fic RONMIONE 100%, más descabellado que cualquier otro que he escrito. Espero que le den una oportunidad y que les guste, que les entusiasme leerlo tal como a mí me entusiasma escribirlo.**

* * *

J.K. Rowling es la dueña indiscutible de Ron y Hermione

* * *

Capítulo dedicado a XDRIZZLE ¡por tu culpa me volví a emocionar y me puse a escribir esta cosa! :')

* * *

**Australia**

—1—

Es pleno día de verano, como a mediados de Julio. El sol parece estar inmóvil en el cielo de mediodía. El aire está caliente y seco, el calor es sofocante. No hay ni una sola nube y no corre ni la más mínima brisa, y de pronto todo está tan quieto que es como si se estuviera mirando un cuadro que una escena en vivo.

Ron se limpia unas gotitas de sudor que recorren su frente y se coloca unas enormes gafas de sol que le pasó Harry justo antes de llegar al aeropuerto. Mira su reflejo en el gigantesco ventanal que está a su lado y lo que ve le parece terrible, digno de una película en la que el protagonista no hace más que sufrir burlas por usar esas gafas espantosas que lo hacen ver ridículo. Son demasiado grandes, le tapan la mitad de la cara. Está a punto de quitárselas y lanzarlas a la basura cuando se acuerda de que precisamente por eso Harry se las dio; para cubrir su rostro lo más posible. Mientras más desapercibido pase, mejor.

Suspira resignado y camina hasta un lugar apartado bajo la sombra. Se cruza de brazos y espera. Cinco minutos. Se impacienta y mira a su alrededor. Decenas de personas caminan ajetreadas, con bolsos, maletas y pasajes en mano. Ni le prestan atención, de hecho ni siquiera parecen darse cuenta de que está ahí, pero aun así se siente incómodo. ¿Y si de casualidad pasa un mago y lo reconoce? Todo se iría al traste. Diez minutos. Ya se siente enfadado. ¿Dónde demonios está Percy? Hace veinte minutos que se despidió de los Weasley y todavía no aparece. Frunce el ceño. Tal vez se arrepintió a último minuto de ayudarlos y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de decírselo. Genial. Ahora por su culpa Hermione y él van a perder el vuelo. En cuando lo vea, lo mata.

—Ronald—. Percy por fin aparece. —No me digas nada—añade adivinando de inmediato sus pensamientos asesinos—. Mamá tuvo un ataque de ansiedad y tuvimos que quedarnos con ella un buen rato.

Ron se preocupa. —¿Y cómo está ahora?

—Bien. No fue nada, solo está nerviosa por el viaje.

—Y eso que no es ella la que va a subirse a una de esas cosas—dice Ron tragando saliva. Mira hacia el cielo justo cuando pasa elevándose una de esas cosas que Hermione le dijo que se llaman avión. Avión, repite mentalmente. En un par de horas va a estar arriba de uno con destino a Australia. Son casi veinticuatro horas de viaje. Mira al avión alejarse hacia el horizonte y se pregunta si de verdad ese pedazo de fierro puede volar establemente hasta el otro extremo del planeta. Comienza a sentirse ansioso. Preferiría mil veces viajar en traslador, pero sabe que solo les serviría para acaparar más atención de la que el mundo mágico ya tiene sobre ellos, los íntimos amigos y compañeros de guerra del gran Harry Potter.

Atención es lo que menos quieren y necesitan, sobre todo ahora que están a punto de embarcarse en una tarea tan personal como lo es devolverles la memoria a los padres de Hermione, así que la única forma que hallaron de evadirla completamente es viajando de la manera más muggle posible haciéndose pasar por muggles. Ron no sabe cuál de esas dos cosas lo hace sentir más intranquilo.

—¿Muy nervioso? —inquiere Percy mirándolo por sobre sus lentes.

—Para nada—miente y casi puede ver en el rostro de su hermano aparecer una sonrisa irónica, pero su boca se mantiene tan recta como siempre—¿Y? ¿Los conseguiste? —pregunta para cambiar de tema.

—Por supuesto que sí—responde Percy con solemnidad, y de su maleta saca una carpeta de cuero negro y se la tiende—. Solo hay que tener los contactos adecuados y saber hacerlo con discreción.

—Bien— Ron recibe la carpeta y se queda mirándola sin atreverse a ver en su interior. Se siente un poco raro al tener en sus manos los documentos que avalan unas vidas que no existen.

—¿Esto es todo?

—No. Falta lo más importante—dice Percy con aire de importancia y ahora le entrega una pequeña cajita de cartón. Ron quita la tapa y se encuentra con dos tarjetas, cada una con una foto de Hermione y de él que lo miran inmóviles.

—Ahora te llamas Brandon Looper, y Hermione April Anderson. Los dos tienen diecinueve años y son estudiantes ingleses universitarios de intercambio.

—¿Brandon…? —Repite Ron mirando los pasaportes con atención—. ¿Estudiantes de intercambio? ¿Voy a la universidad? ¿Y qué se supone que estoy estudiando?

Percy lo mira con seriedad. —No esperarás a que te explique cada detalle ahora. En la carpeta está todo lo que tienes y quieras saber. Ahora tengo que ir a trabajar.

—Sí. Entonces gracias.

—Cuídate, Ronald. Y cuídala a ella—. Percy hace una leve inclinación de cabeza y le tiende la mano.

—Sí. Gracias—dice él estrechándosela. No es la despedida más afectuosa que hay, pero a los dos les es más cómoda, sobre todo a Ron que todavía se siente agobiado tras haberse despedido del resto de su familia.

Pudo haberse quedado más tiempo con ellos en la madriguera, pero siente que ya ha estado el suficiente para compartir el dolor de la pérdida de Fred y limpiar las heridas abiertas durante la guerra. Ahora necesita avanzar y cicatrizarlas a su propio ritmo, y algo le dice que eso solo lo logrará si está con Hermione. Está seguro de que su lugar está donde está ella. No quiere estar más separado de ella. La quiere, la quiere. A veces, en su cabeza justo antes de quedarse dormido, no puede parar de repetírselo; que la quiere, que la quiere mucho. Uy, estos son los pensamientos más cursis que ha tenido en su vida.

Observa a Percy desaparecer entre las filas de personas y después se encamina hacia el lugar en donde le dijo Hermione que lo esperaría. No está. Se sienta y la busca con la mirada. En el lugar cada vez hay más personas y el calor casi se puede ver en el aire, como su estuviera flotando, reflejado en los muros de vidrio y pilares que sudan como si estuvieran vivos.

Al cabo de un par de minutos Hermione aparece. No lleva gafas de sol como él, pero luce un sombrero de paja que resalta sus rasgos y que oculta buena parte de sus risos. La mira fijamente y piensa que se ve bonita. Sonríe.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—En el baño, refrescándome un poco —responde ella rápidamente y se abanica con una mano—Hace cada vez más calor—comenta y luego se fija detenidamente en sus horrendas gafas de sol.

—¿Y esas, de dónde las sacaste?

—Me las pasó Harry—responde Ron un poco avergonzado y se las quita para guardarlas.

—Pero no, no te las quites.

—Hermione, son horribles y me veo horrible. No puedes negarlo. Desde que me viste que te estás riendo.

Ella ríe y niega con la cabeza. —No, póntelas, póntelas. A mí me gustan. Te ves… divertido.

Ron alza las cejas. —¿Divertido? ¿Y eso qué significa? ¿No se supone que a tus ojos tengo que verme guapo y apuesto y encantador y… sexy? —dice, y sus orejas se ponen tan rojas como su cabello. Hermione deja escapar una suave carcajada, coqueta.

—Tonto—dice y se pone de puntillas para hablarle al oído—Divertido o no, a mí me pareces igual de… atractivo—murmura y le da un corto beso. Tierno, seductor. Después se aleja como si nada y Ron se siente aturdido y estúpido. ¿Por qué hace eso? ¿Lo hace a propósito o no se da cuenta del efecto que ejerce sobre él? Ah, sí es obvio que se da cuenta. Hermione siempre se da cuenta de todo.

Le sonríe de medio lado y pasa su brazo por sobre sus hombros para guiarla hasta la fila donde tienen que esperar a hacer todo el papeleo para abordar el avión. Hermione se deja conducir y le dedica una sonrisa, esa que sabe que guarda solo para él, y él se siente la persona más importante del mundo aunque no lo sea, pero ¿eso qué más da? Hermione lo hace sentir así, con sus pequeños gestos y atenciones que hacen que su corazón lata más rápido. Lo sorprende. Porque ni en sus mejores fantasías se había atrevido a pensar que se comportaría de la manera en la que ahora lo hace. La Hermione amiga es mucho más limitada y reservada que la Hermione novia, y si además le agrega ese lado seductor que a veces le aflora, el resultado es simplemente escalofriante.

A veces le parece increíble el vuelco que ha tenido su relación en los últimos dos meses. Todas las barreras que alguna vez estuvieron entre ellos ya habían desaparecido. Se habían esfumado apenas sus labios hicieron contacto por primera vez y revelado de una sola vez lo que durante meses guardaron en silencio. Después todo surgió con tanta espontaneidad que ni siquiera tuvieron que detenerse a desear que las cosas pasaran, porque simplemente pasaban. Besos y caricias, silencios alentadores y cómplices.

—Ron—Hermione lo mira.

—¿Qué?

—¿Dónde están nuestros nuevos documentos?

—Ah, sí, aquí los tengo—dice y le entrega la carpeta negra y los pasaportes—. Ahora te llamas April. ¿Qué te parece?

—No sé por qué, pero creía que sería algo más anticuado, como Virginia o Rebecca—. Ron ríe. —¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Brandon—responde y se encoge de hombros—Al menos no es King Kong o Norberto…

Hermione ríe. —Brandon. Me va a costar acostumbrarme llamarte así.

—No es necesario que te acostumbres. Es horrible. Llámame Brandon solo cuando sea estrictamente necesario.

—Y eso solo será cuando…

—Estemos con tus padres—Ron completa la frase con decisión y mira directo a los ojos de Hermione. Nota temor e inseguridad en ellos—Oye—susurra tomándola delicadamente por el mentón—. Los vamos a encontrar.

Hermione asiente levemente. —Lo sé.

—Bien—Ron sonríe y le toma la mano.

* * *

Abre los ojos con lentitud. Los párpados le pesan. Lo primero que ve es el mini televisor que está pegado a la parte de atrás del asiento que tiene enfrente y que en ese momento está apagado. Parpadea rápidamente para desemperezarse y se incorpora en el asiento. Es cómodo, pero haber estado tanto rato en la misma posición hace que le duelan los músculos. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido? Mira hacia una de las ventanas y comprueba que allá afuera ya está oscuro, lo que significa que llevan como mínimo unas ocho horas a bordo del avión. Frunce el ceño. Eso ni siquiera es la mitad del viaje.

Se vuelve a acomodar en el asiento y mira hacia su derecha. Hermione está a su lado, con un libro abierto sobre su regazo y su cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, evidentemente dormida. Sonríe. De seguro que estuvo leyendo hasta que el sueño fue más fuerte que ella. Se queda mirándola largo rato y se pregunta cuántas veces la ha visto dormir, si es que alguna vez lo ha hecho. Contempla su perfil y comprueba que su rostro ya está libre de la tensión que mostraban en el aeropuerto. Se ve bonita, piensa. Es bonita. El ruido de su estómago gruñendo lo saca de su contemplación.

Como si hubiera escuchado a sus tripas rugir, una azafata se acerca con un carro de comida y le ofrece un queque. Lo acepta gustoso y antes de marcharse la mujer los mira atentamente a los dos.

—¿Traigo una manta para ti y tu novia? —Pregunta al final, sonriendo levemente—. La temperatura pronto comenzará a bajar.

Ron vuelve a aceptar y sonríe cuando vuelve a mirar a Hermione. A pesar de que está metido arriba de un avión en contra todos sus principios, está feliz de estar ahí, acompañándola. De pronto lo invaden unos locos deseos de abrazarla y besarla, pero se limita a estirar el brazo para quitar el libro abierto de su regazo y guardarlo. Hermione balbucea algo inentendible y se mueve. Acomoda su cabeza sobre su hombro, pero luego la deja caer sobre su pecho y lo abraza de lado como si fuera un oso de peluche. Vuelve a sonreír. El oso de peluche de Hermione. Le encanta la idea, pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Se queda muy quieto para no despertarla y cuando la azafata vuelve con la manta los cubre a los dos. Le agradece con la mirada y ella le sonríe haciéndolo sentir un poco avergonzado, porque de seguro que se ven tiernos y cursis, pero al final qué importa. Se come el queque y luego cierra los ojos. Disfruta el calor que le transmite la manta y que se propaga por su cuerpo, relajándolo. Pronto se vuelve a quedar dormido. Cuando despierta, la manta solo lo cubre a él y Hermione está leyendo mientras bebe de una caja de jugo.

Se incorpora y mira hacia la ventana. Afuera sigue oscuro, pero está seguro que está próximo a amanecer.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Hermione cierra el libro y lo mira. Se lo pregunta porque al momento del despegue se sintió muy mal, supone que producto del nerviosismo y la rara sensación que sintió cuando el avión se elevó. Después, apenas se estabilizaron el aire, se quedó profundamente dormido.

—De maravillas—responde estirando los brazos hacia adelante y atrás— ¿Y tú, dormiste bien? —Pregunta alzando las cejas. Ella sonríe y asiente encantada.

—Eres una almohada muy cómoda.

Ron le sonríe de lado. —Esa es una de mis tantas cualidades—dice mirándola con complicidad.

—¿Ah, sí? —Ella le devuelve la mirada y se ríen al mismo tiempo.

—Sí. No quiero sonar presumido, pero…—Hermione lo coge de la camisa, lo acerca y lo calla con un beso. Es suave y lento. No hay apuro. Después lo libera y deja caer su cabeza en el asiento. Ron la observa encantado y luego se fija en que la carpeta negra de Percy está sobre su regazo.

—¿Ya los leíste? —Pregunta y ella asiente en silencio— ¿Hay algo interesante en nuestras vidas muggles? —Coge la carpeta y comienza a pasar las páginas. Documentos con títulos como "certificado de nacimiento y residencia, estudios, registro de notas" pasan frente a sus ojos. Todos a nombre de April Anderson y Brandon Looper. —Percy se tomó muy en serio esto de ayudarnos—comenta y se detiene en una página que le llama la atención. La lee rápidamente y se entera de que con su nueva identidad trabaja en un supermercado a medio tiempo como reponedor y que estudia contaduría pública en la universidad de Oxford. Frunce el ceño. ¿Contaduría pública? ¿Qué rayos es eso? Qué cosas más raras estudian los muggles.

—¿Qué es el "Chelsea"? —pregunta al leer también que es aficionado a ese club.

—Es un equipo de fútbol de Inglaterra—explica Hermione—. El fútbol es como el quidditch de los muggles.

—Ah, sí, sí. Papá me habló un par de veces de eso. Una vez se consiguió unas entradas para ir a ver un partido, pero no quise ir. Menos mal. Los gemelos lo acompañaron y me contaron que el juego es horriblemente lento y aburrido. Bueno, no importa. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿La vida de April es igual de aburrida que la de Brandon?

Hermione ríe y deja que lo lea él mismo.

—Guau—exclama—Estudias leyes y sacas montones de A's. No está nada lejos de la realidad—alza las cejas y Hermione sonríe levemente. Sigue leyendo. En sus tiempos libres, April organiza campañas de belleza y es miembro activo de una marca de cosméticos. Eso sí que está lejos de la realidad ¿no? Le dan ganas de reírse, pero después se da cuenta del significado de todo lo que está leyendo. No es ninguna broma. Es real. Percy hizo un trabajo magistral al reunir toda esa información y darles una vida a dos personas que no existen.

Mira la carpeta y se pregunta si realmente es necesario hacerse pasar por muggles y montar toda esa mentira, pero conoce la respuesta. Es total y absolutamente necesario, y no solo para evadir la atención de los magos, sino también porque cuando se encuentren cara a cara con los padres de Hermione y luego logren establecer una relación más estrecha con ellos, es fundamental que no revelen ni el más mínimo detalle que pueda encender una potencial chispa de recuerdo en sus memorias, porque de lo contrario el resultado puede llegar a ser catastrófico. Sus mentes colapsarían en cuestión de horas al "recordar sin realmente recordar".

Todas las precauciones que han tomado ni serían necesarias si Hermione y él, o mejor dicho, solo ella, no fuera tan cercana a ellos. Hermione le explicó, después de leer un libro gigantesco sobre desmemorización y cómo revertirla, que cuando hay lazos profundos entre las personas desmemorizadas y quien les va a regresar la memoria, la conexión entre ellas nunca ha desaparecido del todo. Es algo que va más allá de la magia y la ciencia. Así que por eso están conscientes de que corren un riesgo mayor de que algo falle a pesar de que la posibilidad sigue siendo remota.

Mira a Hermione y ella le devuelve la mirada en silencio. Sus ojos le dicen que están pensando exactamente lo mismo. Manipular los recuerdos y la memoria de las personas no es un juego. Es peligroso. Es una responsabilidad demasiado grande y Ron se siente aliviado de compartirla. Antes esa perspectiva, ni siquiera se imagina que las cosas cambiarían…

Entrelazan sus manos y deciden guardar la carpeta negra. No vuelven a abrirla hasta que aterrizan.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Quiero agradecerles a todos los que decidieron darle una oportunidad a esta historia, sobre todo a los que se dan el tiempo de dejar sus impresiones. Gracias por su recibimiento y espero que les siga gustando.

Especiales agradecimientos a _Lu, Mariel, Maryl _y_ Angie _que no tienen cuenta para responder sus comentarios de manera más extensa. Ahora ¡a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

—2—

Hace frío, mucho frío.

Ron se envuelve en su parka y luego se calienta las manos en una taza de café humeante que le acaban de servir. Mira hacia la ventana, pero apenas distingue algo allá afuera porque el vidrio está completamente empañado. Bebe un sorbo de café y casi lo escupe. Le falta azúcar. Escucha el viento soplar con fuerza y la lluvia caer incesante sobre el techo. No ha parado de llover desde que se bajaron del avión, y por lo que escucharon en los informes del tiempo, es probable que no pare hasta mañana por la noche. Le resulta algo difícil pensar que ahora se encuentra en un lugar que está en pleno invierno cuando hace un día se encontraba soportando el intenso calor del verano en Londres. Londres, repite mentalmente, y se recuerda que diez y siete mil kilómetros de océano y tierra lo separan de la ciudad y que diez horas de diferencia horaria lo dejan al margen de la realidad de los londinenses.

Recién comprende lo lejos que está de casa.

Los párpados comienzan a pesarle. Los cierra por un momento, pero luego se obliga a mantenerlos abiertos pensando en que tiene que aguantar despierto hasta la noche, porque si no le será muy difícil acostumbrarse al cambio de horario. Recuerda la taza de café que tiene entre las manos y se la bebe entera a pesar de que sabe asqueroso. Hermione le explicó que el café tiene una sustancia que ayuda al organismo a mantenerse despierto, pero tiene tanto sueño que está seguro que tiene que tomarse unas cinco tazas más para que le surja efecto.

―¿Va a querer algo más, joven? ―. La tabernera, una vieja con la cara completamente arrugada lo mira desde el otro lado. Sus ojos grises se clavan con tanta fuerza en los suyos que por un momento piensa que es una bruja y que lo reconoció, pero es imposible. Están en una de las tabernas ubicada en la calle más muggle de todo Sidney.

―Otra taza de café, por favor.

―Otra taza de café―repite la vieja―. Con dos cucharadas de azúcar porque estoy segura de que sin azúcar no le gustó. El café es una delicia, pero hay que saber cómo tomarlo. Lo mismo con el té y la manzanilla. ¿Le gusta el té y la manzanilla? ―. Ron niega con la cabeza, incómodo. ―Oiga, lleva solo varios minutos. ¿Dónde está la jovencita que lo acompaña?

―Fue al baño―responde y al instante se siente idiota. Frunce el ceño. ¿Qué le importa a esa vieja dónde está Hermione? ¿Y por qué él le tiene que andar respondiendo?

La vieja habla de nuevo, pero no le presta atención. Mira la hora en un viejo reloj que está sobre la mesa. Las seis y media de la tarde, aunque por lo oscuro que está el día parece que son las once de la noche. Piensa en que su familia está durmiendo. Después intentar imaginar el campo, el jardín lleno de gnomos, el corral de las gallinas y Londres, pero apenas logra concebir una imagen mental de la escena. Pensar en ese momento en Ottery St. Catchpole y en la ciudad es como evocar un sueño. O algo que sabe que existe pero que, como no puede verlo ni tocarlo, ya apenas lo reconoce como realidad.

Ahora su realidad está en Australia, piensa. La idea lo intimida un poco, porque sabe que no conoce nada de lo que ve ni de lo que verá en los próximos días. Compara la situación a la que vivió el año pasado durante la búsqueda de los horrcruxes, pero sabe que no es la misma, porque ahora no tiene que mantenerse escondido de la civilización, sino que enfrentarse a ella haciendo uso de todas sus habilidades sociales y además fingir que es un muggle, por lo que ni siquiera puede hacer uso de la magia con libertad. Eso es lo que en realidad lo intimida.

―Listo―. Hermione se sienta a su lado y lo sobresalta. Había ido a cambiarse de ropa. Ahora lleva puesto un suéter de lana y una parka. ―¿Te asusté? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Él niega con la cabeza y se encoge de hombros. Hermione sonríe, apoya su mano sobre le suya y le hace cariño. Siente el calor de sus dedos, transmitiéndole tranquilidad y confianza. No tiene por qué preocuparse. Todo va a salir bien. Deja escapar aire lentamente y piensa que es increíble que esa pequeña caricia lo haga sentir tan bien. Le dan ganas de apoyar la cabeza en su pecho para que también le haga cariño en el cabello y quedarse así durante horas, como esos días en los que se escapaban de la Madriguera y tenían que enviarles patronus avisando que la cena estaba lista.

La tabernera pone una bandeja con dos enormes sándwiches que habían pedido sobre la mesa. Ron los mira y siente que se le hace agua la boca. Tiene tanta hambre que es capaz de comerse un hipogrifo entero.

―Ya traen mayonesa, pero si quieren más en ese frasco hay―dice la vieja mirándolos con mucha atención―. En el otro hay kétchup. Mostaza no me queda, pero si quieren puedo mandar a buscar.

―Con mayonesa y kétchup estamos bien, gracias―responde Hermione. La vieja asiente y la mira fijamente antes de marcharse.

―Esa vieja es bien rara―comenta Ron en un susurro―. Me recuerda a Filch. Es como la versión mujer de él.

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza, pero Ron se siente satisfecho porque nota que sonríe como lo hace cuando algo le da risa pero no quiere asumirlo.

—¿Y entonces? —Pregunta cogiendo su sándwich y dándole un tremendo mordisco―. ¿Dónde estamos y cuál es nuestra próxima parada? ¿La India? ¿Brasil? ¿Marte o Júpiter…? ―. Hermione ríe. Después saca de su mochila la carpeta que les pasó Percy y un cuaderno donde tiene anotada toda la información que les podría servir de algo. Lo abre y su expresión de inmediato se vuelve seria. Ron también se pone serio.

―Estamos aquí―dice ella mostrándole un pequeño mapa y con un lápiz le indica una diminuta línea blanca que se supone es la calle en la que se encuentran ahora.

―Ya―dice Ron, sintiéndose abrumado al ver la gran cantidad de líneas que representan calles y avenidas que no conoce. Se pregunta cómo diablos podrán caminar libremente sin mirar el mapa a cada rato o usar sus varitas para ubicarse. ―Por lo menos no será necesario que salgamos de Sidney―dice.

―¿Por qué? ―. Hermione lo mira sin entender.

―Porque dijiste que mandaste a tus padres a esta ciudad. Entonces podemos establecer un límite para buscarlos―explica mirando el mapa con aprensión.

Hermione se muerde el labio. ―No exactamente… Lo que quise decir…―titubea―Los mandé a un pueblo que está a afueras de la ciudad―aclara rápidamente.

―Bueno, eso no dificulta las cosas―razona Ron―. De hecho, las podría hacer más fáciles, porque si es un pueblo pequeño…

―Pero también está la posibilidad de que hayan decidido irse a otro lugar―. La voz de Hermione se torna más aguda.

―Eso tampoco dificulta las cosas―repite Ron advirtiendo su angustia―. Recuerda que tenemos sus nombres y el número de sus pasaportes. Sea como sea, los vamos a encontrar.

Los van a encontrar, se repite mentalmente. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar a dos personas que están viviendo sus vidas con normalidad a pesar de que en realidad no les pertenezcan? No cree que sea tan difícil, porque después de todo lo que hicieron el año pasado… Así que sí, los van a encontrar. Está convencido, pero ¿y después qué? Es decir, ¿les devuelven la memoria y ya está?, pero ¿qué tan sencillo es devolverle la memoria a dos personas? Si es honesto, no tiene idea de cómo se hace. Solo sabe las cosas que le explica Hermione, y si de por sí ya le parecen demasiado complejas, no quiere ni imaginarse lo difíciles y profundas que son en realidad.

Se aclara la garganta. Por un motivo que desconoce, no le agrada pensar en eso, porque de repente comienzan a surgirle un sinfín de dudas y de preguntas sobre eso: magia, mente y memoria. Las tres emes; el campo de la magia del que menos se tiene conocimiento. El más difícil. De pronto esas tres palabras juntas le parecen un poco escalofriantes.

―Primero averiguaremos si están en el pueblo donde los mandaste―dice para evitar seguir pensando en eso―. Si no están, cosa que creo improbable, partiremos investigando desde allí. Es lo más lógico…

―Sí, pero…

―Además, es obvio que han establecido contacto con otras personas que pueden contarnos cosas que nos puedan guiar…

―Ron.

―¿Qué?

Hermione se muerde el labio. ―Creo que antes de… ponernos a pensar en todo eso, tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde alojar.

Ron frunce el ceño. ―Es verdad―dice y mira hacia la ventana. No puede distinguir nada en el exterior y la lluvia sigue cayendo con igual o mayor intensidad que cuando llegaron. Había comenzado a sentirse tan cómodo en la taberna que había olvidado que en algún momento tendrían que salir a la intemperie. ¿Y a dónde irán? ¿En dónde descansaran? En ese momento la respuesta es ningún lugar. Ni siquiera una carpa perdida en medio del bosque. ―¿Dónde iremos?

Hermione hojea su cuaderno y frunce el ceño. ―Antes de partir busqué información de hoteles en las cercanías del aeropuerto, pero ahora no me parecen una muy buena idea…―dice pensativa.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunta, pero ella no le responde, sino que se pone de pie y para sorpresa de él, le va a hablar a la vieja tabernera. Ron resopla. ¡Cómo odia que haga eso!

Hermione intercambia un par de palabras con la vieja, que parece encantada de que le pidieran ayuda, y vuelve a su lado con una sonrisa en los labios.

―¡Listo! Ya sé dónde vamos a quedarnos. Hay una pensión para turistas cerca de aquí.

Él frunce el ceño y no le responde.

―Ron, ¿qué…?

―¡Odio que hagas eso!

Hermione lo mira confundida. ―¿Que haga qué?

―¡Eso! ―exclama exasperado―. ¡Que pienses demasiado rápido las cosas y que no me las digas antes de ponerlas en práctica! ―. Hermione abre la boca para contestar, pero él se apresura en seguir. ―¡Siempre lo has hecho! Lo hacías en segundo con todo el asunto de la cámara, en tercero y en cuarto con… ah, no importa, ¡y en quinto lo hiciste miles de veces! Oh, en realidad no importa cuando lo hiciste, ya ni siquiera me recuerdo bien, ¡pero lo hacías siempre y Harry y yo teníamos que ser adivinos para saber lo que estabas tramando y haciendo! O si no, nos lo decías cuando ya no podíamos hacer nada, y, y…―. Siente como el calor sube hasta la punta de sus orejas. ¿Qué escena se supone que está armando? La expresión con la que Hermione lo mira revela que más que disgustada o indignada, se siente encantada. ―¿Por qué me miras así?

―Nada, solo pensaba que Harry nunca me reprochó que…

―Ya―dice Ron, cortante―. Pero ese es Harry, porque yo odiaba no saber dónde diablos te…―Chasquea la lengua―. Simplemente me molesta ¿de acuerdo? No me gusta, es como si me dejaras fuera de…―. Hermione lo calla con un beso.

―Intentaré no volver a hacerlo, en serio―susurra antes de darle otro beso, mucho más suave que el anterior. Después lo toma de la mano para arrastrarlo hasta la salida.

―No es justo que hagas eso.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Callarme con… besos.

Hermione suelta una risita. ―Si quieres también intentaré no volver a hacerlo…

―No he dicho que no me guste―dice Ron―Al contrario―murmura y se miran de reojo. Ríen.

―No te acostumbres.

―No hagas que me acostumbre.

―Bien.

―Bien.

Cuando salen hacia el exterior, el aire helado les golpea la cara. Se quedan un momento bajo la techumbre mirando la lluvia caer fuertemente sobre la calle. Es casi torrencial.

―Olvidé sacar los paraguas―dice Hermione. Ron hace una mueca.

―Pero podríamos usar nuestras varitas para…

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco. ―¿Crees que a todos les parecerá muy normal que dos personas caminen bajo la lluvia sin mojarse en lo absoluto? ―. Saca el bolsito de cuentas, donde están guardadas la mayor parte de sus pertenencias. ―Mejor iré al baño para sacarlos―. No cree que sea buena idea meter el brazo completamente dentro de un diminuto bolso y sacar dos paraguas de su interior. Si un _muggle_ presencia la escena, podrían tener problemas.

―No es necesario―ataja Ron y le quita el bolsito.

―¡Ron!

—Nadie se dará cuenta―. Él mete la mano dentro del bolso y comienza a buscar a ciegas entre las cosas hasta dar con los paraguas.

—¡Pero Ron! —. Hermione resopla y mira a su alrededor, nerviosa.

—Relájate. Ya los saqué―dice él sonriéndole de lado y pasándole el suyo.

―¡No vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo! ―exclama Hermione, alterándose más de lo necesario.

―¡Ya! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Hermione abre el paraguas. ―Ya, no importa―dice al final y suspira. Lo que menos quiere es que comiencen a discutir por cualquier cosa o perder los nervios por cualquier cosa y volverse paranoica. Ron suspira.

―Sí importa.

―No importa.

―Sí importa.

―Ron, no importa.

―Sí importa―vuelve a rebatir él. Se supone que está ahí para ayudarla y no para hacerla preocuparse de sobra, por muy banal que para él sea el motivo―. Ya sé que tengo que ser más cuidadoso con estas cosas―. Hermione lo mira fijamente. ―No digas nada―agrega antes de que ella volviera a responder y sin pensarlo toma el cierre de su parka y se lo sube hasta el cuello. El gesto le sale tan tierno y protector que se siente un poco cohibido. Hermione le provoca hacer o decir cosas que antes no sabía que era capaz de hacer o decir.

Hermione suelta una risita y lo toma de la mano. Él entrelaza sus dedos con firmeza y al final mete sus manos entrelazadas en su bolsillo para protegerlas del frío.

―Así está mucho mejor―dice y le sonríe de lado cuando ella lo mira. Hermione le devuelve la sonrisa.

―Sí, mucho mejor.

Caminan. Y nada, ni la lluvia torrencial rebotando sobre los paraguas y mojando sus zapatos, ni el aire que está cada vez más helado, es capaz de apagar la cálida y reconfortante sensación que sienten por el solo hecho de ir caminando cogidos de la mano.

.

.

La pensión que la vieja les recomendó está a unas tres cuadras de la taberna. Es una construcción de dos pisos que a juicio de Hermione tiene pésimo aspecto. Un letrero les indica el camino hacia la recepción. Cierran sus paraguas y entran. La puerta cruje y el piso de madera se estremece bajo sus pisadas. Hermione ve una enorme grieta asomarse en un rincón y empieza a considerar la idea de que busquen otro sitio, pero cuando llegan al pequeño vestíbulo el ambiente se vuelve grato y hasta hogareño, así que decide que se quedan. Hay plantas, una alfombra y hasta calefacción, aunque todo bastante humilde y desgastado.

Ron se entretiene mirando unos cuadros y ella se acerca a la recepcionista, que está detrás de un pequeño mesón de madera. Acordaron que sería ella quien se encargaría de los gastos y de comprar las cosas que necesitasen porque se maneja mejor con la equivalencia entre dólares y galeones, además de estar más atenta del límite de los dos mundos que las monedas representan; cuando se bajaron del avión y quisieron comprar algo en el aeropuerto, Ron se confundió y le preguntó a un vendedor de bebidas cuántos _knuts _costaba una. Por suerte el hombre lo tomó por imbécil y no hizo más que reírse, pero hay _muggles _que pueden llegar a ser muy suspicaces, así que decidieron que no se volverían a arriesgar.

La recepcionista la observa con atención y después mira a Ron, que ahora se entretiene mirando una pequeña pileta al otro lado de la mesa.

―Buenas tardes―dice con amabilidad―. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Hermione se siente un poco cohibida. Nunca había estado en la situación de tener que solicitar las llaves de una pieza…

―Buenas tardes―duda―. Una habitación para una noche―habla rápidamente y por algún estúpido motivo, siente sus mejillas enrojecer.

―¿Con cocina y agua caliente? ―pregunta la mujer. Hermione asiente y se pregunta quién en su sano juicio no querría agua caliente con el frío que hace.

―¿Una o dos camas? ―vuelve a preguntar la mujer y Hermione está segura que detrás de la expresión amable que le dedica se esconde una mirada acusadora, como si Ron y ella fueran dos jóvenes irresponsables en busca de una aventura fugaz en un hotel barato. Pensar en eso solo hace que sus mejillas se enciendan aún más.

Se muerde el labio y piensa que se engañaría a sí misma si se dice que va a dormir sola, porque si Ron no se acuesta a su lado por cuenta propia, será ella la que se meta en su cama para acurrucarse a su lado. No sería la primera vez que duermen juntos, aunque sabe que esta vez la situación es bastante diferente.

―Una ―dice al final y desvía la mirada. Nunca creyó que se sentiría tan incómoda. La mujer asiente y después de escribir unos papeles y solicitar su identificación para hacer la boleta del pago, le pasa las llaves y le indica que vaya por el pasillo izquierdo.

―Espero que disfruten su estadía aquí, April.

―Gracias.

Camina con rapidez y le dice a Ron que la siga. Él la observa con curiosidad. ―Estás sonrojada―comenta encantado―. ¿La recepcionista se te insinuó o algo? ―pregunta en tono de broma, pero después se pone serio―. No me extrañaría, porque te ves realmente linda…

Ella se detiene y alza una ceja. ―¿Cómo te sentirías tú si tuvieras que pedir una habitación con una cama? No sé si me entiendes…―dice levantando las llaves y sacudiéndolas muy cerca de su nariz. Ron no puede evitar pensar que se ve sexy.

―Oh, ya entendí―dice sonriendo ampliamente, con sus orejas enrojecidas―. Me hubieras dicho a mí que lo haga.

Hermione suelta una carcajada y mete las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta. ―¿De verdad?

Ron suelta una risita. ―Siempre ese tono de sorpresa―susurra mirándola a los ojos y ella alza las cejas, divertida. Ríen y entran a la habitación. Ron prende la luz y Hermione cierra la puerta. El lugar es pequeño y modesto, pero está equipado con lo esencial.

―No está tan mal―. Ron se quita la parka y los zapatos y se recuesta sobre la cama. De inmediato siente todo el peso del viaje caerle encima. Entrecierra los ojos y mira el techo descascarado. Después a Hermione que se pasea de un lado a otro revisando que todo esté en orden.

―¿Hermione? ―dice en voz baja, porque teme romper la agradable atmósfera del ambiente. Todo estaría en completo silencio si no fuera por el constante repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre el tejado.

―¿Sí? ―. Ella se voltea y lo mira con ternura.

―¿Quieres dejar eso… y venir aquí?

Hermione lo observa tendido sobre la cama con su típica expresión de somnolencia y siente una agradable y cálida sensación nacer en su vientre. Sonríe y se muerde el labio. Echa un último vistazo y apaga la luz. Lo único que impide que estén totalmente a oscuras es la débil y escasa iluminación de los faroles de la calle que se alcanza a colar por las cortinas.

Se acuesta junto a Ron. Él se vuelve hacia ella. Sus ojos se posan en los suyos.

―Tal vez deberíamos taparnos―susurra él.―. ¿Tienes frío?

―No.

―Mentirosa―. Sabe por su tono de voz que está sonriendo. Ve su silueta incorporarse para buscar algo y luego siente que la tapa con una frazada.

―También tú―dice ella muy bajito. Estira la frazada para taparlo también y aprovecha de acomodarse y acercarse más a su cuerpo. Siente su calor corporal, su respiración pausada y el aroma de su cabello. Cierra los ojos y se concentra en su cercanía, pero no le es suficiente. Lo necesita más cerca. Apoya su mano libre en uno de sus hombros y después la desliza por su brazo para después volver a subirla hasta su cuello. Ron no dice nada, pero su mano viaja hasta su cintura y sutilmente la empuja hacia él. Por un segundo se queda paralizada. Casi no puede creer que ese simple gesto le haya provocado tantas sensaciones y emociones. Apoya su rostro en el hueco que hay entre su clavícula, su mentón y la almohada y suspira. Se siente tan, pero tan bien estar así, entre sus brazos. Se siente protegida y segura. ¿Qué hubiera sido de ella completamente sola en ese lugar, en ese país? De lo único que está segura es de la compañía de Ron. Él es lo único que tiene, y ella es lo único que él tiene. Ambos son lo único que tiene el otro en ese momento.

―Te quiero―susurra contra su piel. Su corazón comienza a latir desaforadamente. Besa su mandíbula, la comisura de sus labios y después de lleno sus labios. Oh, sus labios. Se deleita con sus labios. Ron responde con intensidad y su lengua se adentra en su boca, húmeda y voraz. Hermione comienza a sentir un calor tan sofocante que tiene que dejar de besarlo para poder respirar. Ron apoya su frente en la suya y su mano envuelve su cintura con más fuerza.

―Yo también te quiero―dice él muy bajito. Se miran a los ojos y se quedan quietos, casi estáticos si no fuera por el subir y bajar de sus pechos regularizando sus respiraciones. Afuera la lluvia cae, distante, lejos, como en otra dimensión.

Hermione cierra los ojos, pero los abre abruptamente cuando una ola de escalofríos la recorre de pies a cabeza porque la mano de Ron que sujetaba su cintura ahora traspasa cuidadosamente la barrera de su ropa hasta posarse directamente sobre su vientre. Se le erizan los vellos y aguanta la respiración. Ron comienza a acariciar su piel de una manera que no es sugerente ni demandante, sino que es como si le estuviera hablando sin decir palabra alguna; que la quiere mucho, que está ahí para acompañarla y apoyarla y que lo que menos quiere es hacerla sentir incómoda. Hermione sonríe para sí misma y le responde de la misma manera. Mueve su mano y la desliza con lentitud por debajo de su ropa, tanteando con sus dedos la piel de su abdomen.

No es algo de lo que tengan consciencia en ese momento, pero acaban de asumir una nueva intimidad entre ellos, mucho más profunda y complicada que la que ya compartían.

―Buenas noches―susurra Ron, abrazándola.

―Buenas noches―responde con una voz apenas audible, adormilada.

Su último pensamiento antes de quedarse profundamente dormida se centra en sus padres. Allá, donde sea que estén, los van a encontrar. Mañana comienza la verdadera búsqueda, y por muy complicada que pueda resultar, tiene la seguridad de que lo lograran. Así como tiene la seguridad de que Ron está a su lado y que absolutamente nada puede impedir que así sea.

Ni siquiera se imagina que quizás, solo quizás, pueda estar equivocada en eso último. Mucho menos que la solución está fuera del alcance de sus manos.

* * *

**¡Gracias por su tiempo!**


	3. Chapter 3

Quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo de leer, seguir y apoyar esta historia. En especial a _Angie, Mariel y Guest_ que no tienen cuentas para responderles de manera más extensa. Sus reviews me hacen inmensamente feliz :')

* * *

En el capítulo anterior...

_Su último pensamiento antes de quedarse profundamente dormida se centra en sus padres. Allá, donde sea que estén, los van a encontrar. Mañana comienza la verdadera búsqueda, y por muy complicada que pueda resultar, tiene la seguridad de que lo lograran. Así como tiene la seguridad de que Ron está a su lado y que absolutamente nada puede impedir que así sea._

_Ni siquiera se imagina que quizás, solo quizás, pueda estar equivocada en eso último. Mucho menos que la solución está fuera del alcance de sus manos._

* * *

―3―

El bus avanza tan lento por la carretera que Ron está seguro de que llegarán a su destino en, por lo menos, tres horas más. Se dirigen a Wisemans Ferry, un pueblo costero ubicado a poco más de sesenta kilómetros de Sidney, donde se supone que están (o estaban) viviendo los padres de Hermione. Ella le explicó que, cuando les modificó sus recuerdos, aparte de hacerles creer que debían viajar a Australia, les hizo desear desesperadamente conocer ese pueblo en específico para así poder tener un punto de partida al momento de iniciar su búsqueda.

Se acomoda lo mejor que puede en el asiento y mira a Hermione. Sigue concentrada en unos folletos y una revista para turistas que compraron antes de subirse al bus. Después mira por la ventana y contempla el paisaje que no ha variado mucho, salvo las construcciones que evidentemente ya no son propias de una ciudad. Se fija en el pavimento mojado debido a la intensa lluvia de anoche y en lo iluminado que está el día a pesar de que está totalmente nublado. De repente todo le parece demasiado costero, y piensa que eso es estúpido porque de hecho, están en la costa. Específicamente en la costa sureste del país. Estira el cuello e intenta hallar algún rastro del mar, pero desde la posición en la que está lo único que alcanza a ver es la muralla de edificios que rodea a Sidney.

Apoya su cabeza en la ventana y piensa vagamente en los padres de Hermione. Donde sea que estén, deben estar viviendo sus vidas como si nada. Ni siquiera se deben imaginar que su hija bruja, de la que ni siquiera recuerdan su existencia, próximamente golpeará la puerta de su casa y les devolverá la memoria. Se pregunta si los encontrarán rápidamente o si tendrán que iniciar una búsqueda más extensa. Confía en que será la primera opción. Después se pregunta qué se sentirá que te lancen un hechizo y te arranquen los recuerdos. ¿Existirá un instante, una milésima de segundo, en que antes de olvidar, sepas lo que está pasando? ¿Existirá? Si es así, debe ser terrorífico, piensa. Piensa, piensa ¿desde cuándo piensa tanto? Gruñe por lo bajo y vuelve a acomodarse en el asiento. Está harto de pensar en eso de la memoria y la magia. Es como si su mente, sin ningún motivo, se empeñara en y analizarlo y hacerse preguntas que no tienen respuesta, al menos para él. Bufa. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

―En unos veinte minutos más llegamos―dice Hermione de repente, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Él da un respingo.

―¿Estás segura? Esta cosa avanza más lento que tía Murial cuando se torció un tobillo―dice y no puede evitar reírse al acordarse de la escena―. La hubieras visto intentando llegar a la cocina por una taza de té…

Ella alza las cejas, entre divertida e indignada. ―No me digas que ni siquiera le ofreciste ayuda.

Ron suelta una risita. ―Oh, por supuesto que sí ¿por quién me tomas? Otra cosa es que ella no quiso aceptarla y prefirió arrastrarse por el suelo―. Hermione ríe y niega con la cabeza. Él también ríe, pero después suspira e intenta estirar las piernas, sin éxito. ―Si tan solo pudiéramos aparecernos y así no perder el tiempo yendo de un lugar a otro…

―Pero no podemos―lo interrumpe Hermione―. No conocemos ningún lugar para aparecernos y definitivamente no podemos arriesgarnos a…―Bufa―. ¡Ya lo sabes!

―Sí, lo sé―. Ron suspira de nuevo y señala los folletos y la revista que están sobre su regazo. ―¿Encontraste información que nos pueda servir?

Hermione abre la revista y la hojea, pensativa. ―Wisemans Ferry es un pueblo costero rodeado de parques nacionales. Al norte se encuentra el Dharug, al noroeste el Yengo, al este el Cattai y al sur está el Marramarra.

Ron la mira confundido. ―Ya, ¿y nos sirve de algo saber eso?

―Bueno, no―dice Hermione y cierra la revista con brusquedad, frustrada. Apoya la cabeza en el respaldo y cierra los ojos. Ron nota la tensión en su rostro y, con cuidado, comienza a acariciarle el cabello. Sabe que eso la relaja.

―Te gusta hacer eso―comenta ella sin abrir los ojos, sonriendo complacida.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Acariciarme el cabello―murmura.

Ron sonríe. ―A ti también te gusta que lo haga. ¿No te has dado cuenta que ya soy un experto luchando con tus risos? ―. La sonrisa de Hermione se ensancha y él la contempla feliz. Le gusta hacerla reír y hacer que se relaje, que por un momento se olvide de las cosas y que no se preocupe tanto. Aunque, ¿cómo se sentiría él sabiendo que está próximo a encontrarse con sus padres y que estos ni siquiera sabrán quién es él? Por más que intenta ponerse en la situación, le resulta muy difícil. Apenas se la imagina. ¿Molly y Arthur desconociéndolo? Para que eso funcione prácticamente tendrían que borrarle la memoria a toda su familia, incluyendo a tía Muriel. De pronto, una pregunta que no se le había pasado nunca por la cabeza, ahora se le pasa, reclamando una importancia que hasta ahora jamás había considerado.

―Hermione… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? ―susurra sin apartar sus dedos de su cabello. Ella asiente. ―Eh, cuando tú… hechizaste a tus padres y los mandaste aquí, sin saber de ti ni del mundo mágico… ―Duda―. ¿Nadie más, aparte de ti, los iba a echar de menos…? O sea, ¿qué hay del resto de…? ¿Tienes más parientes o…? ―. Hermione abre los ojos y lo observa fijamente. Ron por un segundo piensa que no debió haberlo preguntado, pero ella al final responde.

―Sí.

―¿Sí? ―repite―. ¿Sí qué?

―Que sí tengo más parientes.

―Nunca nos hablaste de ellos―murmura Ron, intentando recordar si alguna vez mencionó a sus abuelos, primos o lo que sea, pero solo la recuerda hablando de deberes, teorías para salvar al mundo y una que otra anécdota, pero nada realmente personal. Nada sobre ella, sobre su vida.

―Supongo que no.

―Pero…―. No comprende. Algo no calza. ―¿Dónde están? ¿Qué pasa si quisieran hablar con tus padres y descubren que…? ―. De repente hay tantas preguntas que no sabe cuál formular primero. ―¿Saben que eres una bruja?

Hermione se muerde el labio. ―No saben. Bueno, saben, pero… no exactamente.

Ron sonríe para darle confianza. ―Estoy seguro de que esa es la respuesta más imprecisa que alguna vez has dado.

Hermione sonríe levemente. Nota la expectación en los ojos de Ron y se siente ligeramente feliz porque se interese en cosas sobre ella en las que nadie suele interesarse. Su familia es una de esas cosas, porque honestamente ¿a quién le interesaría saber sobre la familia _muggle _de una bruja? A ojos de los magos, no tienen nada de interesante, sobre todo la suya. Todo es demasiado cotidiano y _muggle, _demasiado "normal". Intenta ordenar sus ideas, pero se siente extraña. Las únicas veces que habló de su familia fue con la profesora McGonagall y una vez cuando Ginny le preguntó si sus abuelos estaban vivos, nada más, pero supone acertadamente que Ron no se contentaría con tan poco.

―Mis padres y yo somos los únicos Granger que vivimos en el Reino unido―comienza sin poder evitar sentirse rara. Ron se acomoda en el asiento para verla mejor, dispuesto a escuchar la historia de toda su familia remontándose a siglos atrás―. La familia de mi papá vive en Francia. Esto incluye a mis abuelos y a sus dos hermanos que están casados. Por parte de ellos tengo dos primas y un primo―. Se muerde el labio―. Ellas son un par de años mayores que yo y él es menor por tres años. Los he visto un par de veces desde que entré a Hogwarts, exactamente entre primero y segundo, y un par de días en las vacaciones de navidad de quinto, pero después pasó lo de tu padre en el Ministerio y volví. No los he vuelto a ver desde entonces, pero no importa. Nunca fuimos cercanos. Ellos no saben que soy una bruja…―. Hace una pausa como si se hubiera acordado de algo, pero después sigue. ―Los padres de mi mamá vivían en Estados Unidos. Mi abuela murió cuando tenía nueve años, y mi abuelo un par de meses después. Mi mamá tiene una hermana, con la que nos veíamos mucho, pero cuando murieron los abuelos se fue a vivir a la casa que dejaron, por lo que después solo mantuvimos contacto por teléfono. Sé que se casó y que tuvo dos hijos, pero no los conozco.

Ron la observa como impresionado. De repente le surge un sinfín de preguntas sobre los Granger; ese grupo de personas del que, tontamente, hasta ese día nunca había pensado su existencia. También quiere saber más sobre ella, sobre su vida antes de descubrir que era una bruja. ¿Cómo había sido su estadía en un colegio _muggle_? ¿Quiénes habían sido sus amigos? ¿Los habría vuelto a ver? ¿Siempre había sido una sabelotodo? ¿Sospechaba que era una bruja? ¿Cómo se enteró de que lo era? ¿Cómo reaccionó…?

―Entonces, debido a ese contexto y lo separada que se mantiene mi familia, es muy baja la probabilidad de que alguno de sus miembros tuviera la intención de buscar a mis padres en persona―continúa explicando Hermione y él asiente en silencio, escuchándola con mucha atención―. Así que solo me preocupé de pensar en una solución para cuando quisieran comunicarse con ellos por teléfono.

Ron alza las cejas. Nunca dejará de sorprenderse de que Hermione siempre piense y planee todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle. ―¿Y cuál fue la solución?

―Encanté el teléfono de mi casa y los celulares de mis padres para que cuando llamara algún pariente o cualquier persona indeseada, se desviara la llamada o se contestara automáticamente―. Hermione se muerde el labio. Decirlo no suena para nada complicado, incluso ahora le parece estar oyendo el plan demasiado infantil para ser verdad. ―Para el último caso realicé, con otro hechizo, una imitación creíble de las voces de mis padres, seleccioné preguntas de rigor y grabé las respuestas…

―Guau―exclama Ron, admirado―. ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste eso?

―¿Para qué? No tenía sentido. Ya lo había hecho y teníamos que concentrarnos en la búsqueda de los horrcruxes―dice ella y se estremece ligeramente al pronunciar la última palabra.

―Bueno, sí…―. Ron se encoge de hombros, pero lamenta un poco no haber podido servirle de ayuda mientras planeaba todo eso, o por último, de compañía.

―De todas formas, el plan tiene muchas fallas y existe un gran riesgo de…

Él niega con la cabeza. ―¿Ya te he dicho que eres la persona más brillante que he conocido? ―. Hermione sonríe levemente. ―El plan es genial. Nadie lo hubiera pensado y concretado mejor que tú.

Hermione vuelve a sonreír y suspira. Después apoya su cabeza en su hombro y él le toma la mano y comienzan a jugar con sus dedos. La conversación se desvía, aunque Ron tiene la intención de volver a indagar en el tema de su familia y preguntarle directamente por su vida muggle, pero el chófer anuncia que están próximos a llegar para que arreglen sus pertenencias. Hermione sujeta el bolsito de cuentas y Ron coge la única mochila que llevan, medio vacía, donde meten sus identificaciones falsas, revistas para turistas y otras cosas que podrían necesitar tener a mano.

Cuando el bus se detiene en la parada, Ron baja de un salto los escalones y luego se vuelve y le tiende la mano a Hermione para ayudarla. Ella sonríe y alza las cejas, complacida. Él suelta una risita. Le encanta que Hermione reaccione así cuando es atento, porque sus ojos como que brillan divertidos y sarcásticos, pero a la vez emocionados, como si apenas pudiera creer que Ronald Weasley efectivamente puede comportarse como un caballero. Le da un fugaz beso en los labios y envuelve su mano con la suya. Aspira profundamente y siente el aire fresco invadir sus pulmones. Caminan. El terreno bajo sus pies es escarpado y arenoso. Cae una leve llovizna, tan imperceptible que no se molestan en sacar los paraguas.

.

.

.

El aire está cada vez más helado. Ron lo siente colarse por debajo de su ropa y lo único que atina a hacer es subirse el cierre de la chaqueta porque no quiere cerrar la ventana. La brisa que le llega desde afuera es agradable, le alborota ligeramente el cabello y trae consigo una leve esencia marina que lo relaja. Está seguro de que si no fuera por la espesa neblina que de repente se instaló en todos lados, podría ver perfectamente el mar, inmensamente azul y tranquilo. Lo que es ahora, desde la perspectiva en la que está solo ve las sombras de los cerros medianos que rodean al pueblo, que tienen como un aire fantasmal porque no se pueden ver las cimas porque están ocultas tras las nubes bajas que a ratos se confunden con la niebla. Los árboles, que según él están demasiado tupidos y verdes para ser invierno, también adoptan una apariencia fantasmagórica entre tanta bruma, además de que están caídos y como ausentes, rodeados de sombras y terrenos baldíos. Lo único que parece fuera de lugar en esa escena casi sobrenatural es la carretera, que a esa distancia parece más una delgada e insignificante línea de polvo. Tiene la impresión de que podría borrarla con el dedo o de un mísero soplido. La verdad es que ahora que está mirándolo todo desde lejos le cuesta creer que en medio de ese paraje hay un asentamiento humano, aunque más le cuesta creer que él está ahí arriba, ajeno a todo eso, pero a la vez tan presente, analizándolo mientras está inclinado sobre una ventana en un restaurante construido arriba de un cerro. No, nunca se imaginó que estaría ahí arriba.

Se acomoda en la silla de madera y observa a Hermione. No necesita ser adivino para saber que aparte de cansada, se siente frustrada y decepcionada, y mentiría si él dijese que no se siente igual. Estuvieron toda la tarde recorriendo el pueblo buscando posibles pistas que les ayudasen a dar con el paradero de los Morrison (el apellido falso con el que los Granger residen en la zona), pero tardaron demasiado tiempo en ubicarse, mucho más del que habían previsto; cuando se bajaron del bus y se internaron en el pueblo, de repente se sintieron perdidos, sin saber a dónde ir a pesar de que conocían de antemano un centenar de nombres de calles y lugares a los que podían acudir. Solo recién se dieron realmente cuenta de que estar físicamente por primera vez en un lugar a pesar de haberlo estudiado antes, es muy diferente a verlo en las revistas y mapas. Así, vagaron sin destino un par de horas, familiarizándose con ese pueblo que a veces tenía más aspecto de ciudad y otras de la zona más rural del planeta. Varios edificios, un montón de casas y cabañas, un par de granjas con corrales de gallinas que cuando Ron vio no pudo evitar añorar su hogar. Avenidas pavimentadas, pasadizos sin salida y caminos de barro que conducían a nada. Al final desertaron del plan que habían ideado inicialmente de recorrer las calles prácticamente al azar y hurgar en las cuadras las posibles direcciones que tenían previstas, porque aquello sería un trabajo demasiado largo y cansador y posiblemente en vano, porque todavía no podían descartar la posibilidad de que los Morrison se hubieran mudado a otro lugar. Para descartarla de una vez por todas, decidieron que lo mejor era dirigirse de inmediato al registro del pueblo, dónde están los registros de cada uno de los habitantes de la zona y sus datos. Lamentablemente cuando dieron con el lugar, este atendía solo hasta el mediodía por lo que tendría que regresar mañana.

Y ahora ahí están.

Ron estira una de sus manos por sobre la mesa para alcanzar la izquierda de Hermione y le acaricia el dorso con el pulgar. Busca su mirada para infundirle confianza y tranquilidad. Mañana los buscaremos de veras, Hermione. Era de esperar que nos pasara esto, primero teníamos que orientarnos. Mañana estaremos descansados y tendremos el tiempo suficiente para dar las vueltas que queramos, preguntarle a quien sea o hacer lo que se nos ocurra. ¿Ya?

Hermione sonríe levemente, captando el mensaje. Ahora ella le acaricia el dorso de la mano con el pulgar. Ron sonríe.

La camarera aparece y comienza a poner los cubiertos sobre la mesa, obligándolos a separar sus manos y erguirse en sus sillas. Después pone los platos que pidieron y dos botellas de _coca-cola._

Hermione observa a la camarera alejarse. El piso de madera cruje bajo sus pasos hasta que se pierde tras la puerta de la cocina. Después mira su plato y a pesar de estar tan cansada y no haber comido nada en todo el día, no tiene apetito. En ese momento su estómago está ocupado por un enorme vacío producto de la decepción y angustia. Una parte de ella, la más irracional, había esperado desesperadamente hallar a sus padres ese mismo día, pero no pudo ser así (¿de verdad creía que lo sería?) y todavía ni siquiera podían tener la certeza de que estaban en el lugar correcto, porque ¿y si no les gustó el pueblo y apenas llegaron se fueron? ¿Cómo darían con ellos? ¿Por dónde partirían buscándolos? Se siente nerviosa y tensa, como cuando uno quiere algo con tantas fuerzas, pero mientras más cerca se está de conseguirlo, algo falta y se te escapa de las manos. Algo así. Mira por la ventana y observa los mismos cerros que antes captaron la atención de Ron y recuerda que leyó que por detrás de estos se encuentra el parque nacional Yengo, una de las principales atracciones turísticas de la zona y más al norte el Dharug, pero ¿en realidad de qué le sirve saber todo eso si le ayuda en nada a encontrar a sus padres?

―¿No vas a probar el pescado? ―. La voz de Ron la saca de sus cavilaciones. Lo mira y nota que él la observa con mucha atención y siente como si le hubiera leído todos sus pensamientos y estuviera al tanto de sus más profundos malestares. Se apura en agarrar el tenedor y probar el pescado. Está sabroso.

―¿Te gusta?

―¿Qué? ―pregunta ella, dudosa―. ¿El pescado?

Ron ríe y niega con la cabeza. ―Está delicioso, pero no me refiero a eso, sino que a… esto.

―¿Esto? ―repite confundida.

Él se encoge de hombros. ―Sí, esto. El lugar, o sea, el paisaje. Es bonito. ¿No crees?

Hermione tarda un par de segundos en comprender. No puede evitar sonreír. Ron es muy observador o… bueno, es Ron.

―Sí, es… bonito.

Ron la mira de reojo. ―Como tú―dice como si nada, pero no pudiendo evitar sonreír al ver el cambio en su expresión. Hermione siente como sus mejillas se ruborizan.

―Ya, gracias.

Ron suelta una risita. ―¿Gracias?

―¿Qué? ¿No te puedo dar las gracias? ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Ron se encoge de hombros, sonriendo de lado. ―No sé, tal vez un… _tú también eres lindo, Ron―_responde con voz aguda en un intento por imitar la suya. Hermione entorna los ojos y lo mira de una manera que no sabe cómo interpretar.

―Por Merlín, nunca creí que llegaría a hacer eso―agrega refiriéndose a su penoso intento por imitarla y por fin Hermione se echa a reír con ganas.

Ella se acomoda unos risos detrás de la oreja y lo observa feliz. La sensación de angustia que sentía hace un momento ahora le parece casi ajena. Es increíble como Ron puede influir de manera tan positiva en su estado de ánimo. Realmente ¿qué hubiera hecho en ese lugar, en ese país, sin él? Suspira y mira hacia la ventana. Alcanza a ver los últimos y débiles vestigios de la luz del sol desaparecer bajo el grueso manto de nubes negras, amenazantes. Es muy probable que vuelva a llover con la misma intensidad que la noche anterior.

―Tenemos que buscar un lugar para quedarnos―dice casi en un susurro, pero él la escucha sin problemas; el lugar estaría en completo silencio si no fuera por el ruido de platos en la cocina―. Mejor nos apuramos.

Ron asiente y se lleva un enorme trozo de pescado a la boca.

―Había una hospedería en la otra calle, frente al registro―dice después de tragar― Quedémonos allá; mientras más cerca estemos del registro, mejor―. Hermione asiente. ― Apenas nos levantemos vamos y averiguamos de una vez si los Morrison están aquí o no, y si lo están, también aprovechamos de averiguar su dirección―. Ahora Hermione niega con la cabeza.

―A no ser que seamos enviados de alguna institución reconocida, no están autorizados a darnos la información, porque se respeta el derecho de privacidad de las personas. Además, no podemos llegar como dos completos extraños solicitando la información. Para cualquier persona sensata que esté a cargo resultaría sospechoso.

Ron frunce el ceño. Es cierto. No pueden llegar y solicitar explícitamente que les proporcionen los datos de dos personas, mucho menos si se supone que vienen del extranjero y que no tienen ninguna relación con ellos. Sin embargo, no le cabe en la cabeza la posibilidad de no poder resolver el asunto cuanto antes, porque pueden hacerlo.

―¿Y para qué tenemos nuestras varitas? ―pregunta. Hermione lo mira como si no comprendiera y él se siente ligeramente exasperado―. Les lanzamos un hechizo a los encargados de turno para despistarlos y confundirlos por un rato y les preguntamos tranquilamente si los Morrison viven aquí. Hay dos opciones: no viven aquí o sí viven aquí. Si viven aquí, les preguntamos la dirección y nos la darán sin problemas y asunto arreglado.

Hermione tarda un segundo en contestar. ―¿Nos la darán _sin problemas_? ―repite parpadeando rápidamente―. No creo que no tendrán problemas, ¡estarán aturdidos o…!

―¿O qué? ―gruñe Ron poniéndose a la defensiva. No cree que su idea sea tan descabellada. Es más, serían idiotas si no utilizan la magia, el único recurso a favor que tienen. ¡Son magos, por las barbas de Merlín! Tal vez Hermione se toma demasiado en serio su papel de muggle o siente un terror injustificable a que algo salga mal.

―Nada―dice al final Hermione y se muerde el labio. Intenta ordenar sus ideas y pensar en otra solución, pero la única que parece factible y expedita es la que propone Ron. Si no utilizan la magia podrían verse vagando durante días en busca de alguna pista que posiblemente los lleve a nada, pero por más que lo intenta no puede imaginarse hechizando a un par de muggles para interrogarlos sobre el paradero de sus padres. Va en contra de sus principios o no se siente capaz. En realidad, si es muy, pero muy sincera consigo misma, se daría cuenta de que casi inconscientemente está intentando de evitar lo más que pueda el hacer uso de la magia, porque desde que su varita se perdió irrevocablemente en la mansión de los Malfoy y a pesar de ya haberla remplazado por otra del mismo fabricante con características muy similares, siente que algo no calza. Y no es porque algún hechizo o encantamiento le haya resultado mal o algo por el estilo, de hecho, la nueva varita obedece pulcramente cada una de sus órdenes y hasta parece que canaliza mejor su poder; nada dentro de la lógica podría eventualmente indicar que algo anda mal, pero precisamente eso es lo que la asusta un poco y la hace sentir insegura. Es el hecho de sentir que algo anda mal cuando, en efecto, nada anda mal. Entonces es que simplemente su antigua varita es irremplazable y se perdió para siempre llevándose consigo una parte de ella. Está comprobado de que los magos desarrollan profundos vínculos con sus varitas, en especial las brujas.

Sin embargo, sin saber por qué, esa explicación no le es suficiente. Lo que siente va más allá de toda explicación, es un presentimiento de algo. Es como si algo le dijera, algo que tampoco sabe qué es, que hay más cosas detrás del asunto de su antigua varita y de la nueva varita, cosas que, si tuviese el tiempo de seguir pensando y deduciendo las descubriría, y al descubrirlas la maravillarían, pero mucho más la aterrorizarían, porque se daría cuenta de inmediato de que si continúa así, haciéndole caso omiso a esa inquietud que a ratos se dispara, irrevocablemente terminará en el fondo de un terrible y oscuro abismo…

Lamentablemente, ni siquiera se le alcanzan a ocurrir semejantes teorías porque Ron interrumpe el fluir de sus pensamientos al llamarla con un tono de voz totalmente distinto, que pone en alerta inmediata a todos sus sentidos

―Hermione…―murmura. Ella lo mira y su corazón se acelera. Algo pasa, algo pasa. Se fija que está mirando por encima de sus hombros. Su expresión refleja una mezcla de emociones. Asombro, incredulidad, alivio y hasta en cierto grado, temor. Se voltea discretamente, pero no hay nada extraordinario detrás de ella, solo un par de personas que acaban de sentarse para cenar y… Tarda un segundo en reconocerlos. Son sus padres.

Rápidamente vuelve de nuevo la cabeza y mira a Ron sin saber qué hacer o decir. Está atónita. Nunca pensó encontrarlos así, pero ahí están, tan ellos como siempre pero sin saber de su existencia. Son sus padres, son sus padres. Están ahí, están ahí. Tan cerca, pero tan lejos. Siente las manos de Ron sobre las suyas y logra frenar el angustioso impulso de abalanzarse sobre ellos y abrazarlos, llorar y contarles toda la verdad.

* * *

Notas de la autora: 

¡Lamento muchísimo la demora! :( Para mí un mes es demasiado y me desespero por no poder escribir, pero la universidad y mis entrenamientos me mantienen demasiado ocupada. Ahora, espero y tengo confianza en que no pasaré del mes de espera entre capítulo y capítulo. Espero que les valga la pena la espera y que no se olviden de mí, porque yo no me olvido de ustedes.

Creo que con este capítulo termino por embarcar el rumbo de la historia. ¿Lo ven? Por otro lado les deseo comentar que Hermione es mi personaje favorito (la amo, la amo, ¡la amo!) y que me decepciona mucho lo poco que Rowling nos contó de ella, y como nunca me conformo, decidí crearle una vida... De hecho, es uno de los propósitos que inspiraron este fic. Juzguen ustedes.

**Muchas, pero muchas gracias por su tiempo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Como siempre, quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que siguen y apoyan esta historia, en especial a aquellas que capítulo a capítulo han dejado sus impresiones; _Guest, Dagive_, y _Angie, _que no tienen cuentas para responderles de manera más extensa_._ No saben lo feliz que me hacen cada uno de sus comentarios. Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

En el capítulo anterior...

_Rápidamente vuelve de nuevo la cabeza y mira a Ron sin saber qué hacer o decir. Está atónita. Nunca pensó encontrarlos así, pero ahí están, tan ellos como siempre pero sin saber de su existencia. Son sus padres, son sus padres. Están ahí, están ahí. Tan cerca, pero tan lejos. Siente las manos de Ron sobre las suyas y logra frenar el angustioso impulso de abalanzarse sobre ellos y abrazarlos, llorar y contarles toda la verdad._

* * *

―4―

―Ron…―es lo único que dice Hermione, con una voz casi imperceptible, como si temiera que sus padres la oyeran y la reconocieran aunque sabe que eso está muy lejos de ocurrir.

Ron la mira y nota la ansiedad, angustia y la sorpresa en su rostro. Él también está muy sorprendido y hasta alegre por haberlos encontrado casi sin esfuerzo, pero sabe que tienen que manejar el asunto con cuidado, porque sabe que el haber dado con ellos es la parte más fácil, pues lo verdaderamente difícil será entrar en contacto con ellos y establecer un vínculo de confianza, pero mucho más difícil será lograr devolverles la memoria de manera impecable y sin contratiempos. Pensar en eso lo hace sentir un poco nervioso.

―Acaban de llegar―dice con calma, intentando ordenar sus ideas y proponer un plan de acción sensato―. Creo que no podemos quedarnos sentados esperando que terminan de cenar, porque nosotros ya estamos casi listos y no me parece oportuno salir detrás de ellos apenas se pongan de pie. Mejor que los esperemos afuera―dice con tono convencido.

Hermione se muerde el labio y asiente en silencio. Él juega con un servilletero y se esfuerza por que sus ojos no se claven en las dos personas que están sentadas justo en la mesa que está detrás, pero no puede evitarlo. Las mira una y otra vez. ¿De verdad son el señor y la señora Granger? Los observa por encima de los hombros de Hermione y llega a la conclusión de que sin dudas son ellos. Están igual como los recuerda desde la última vez que los vio hace poco menos de un año; el señor Granger con su bigote perfectamente afeitado y a la señora Granger con su cabello tan rebelde como el de Hermione.

―¿Cómo… se ven? ―pregunta Hermione de repente, mirándolo con ansiedad.

Él se sobresalta ligeramente. ―Igual que siempre―dice encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndole de lado para infundirle tranquilidad. Ella asiente y clava la vista en su plato, incapaz de seguir comiendo, por lo que al final Ron termina con la comida que queda en los dos platos. Piden la cuenta y se dirigen hacia la salida.

Hermione siente el impulso de volverse para mirar a sus padres, pero lo contiene porque podría pasar que justo en el instante en que lo haga, ellos la miren también y sus miradas se encontrarían inevitablemente, pero al no reconocerla, pasarían de ella y ella solo vería en esos rostros familiares desconocimiento, lejanía y quizás hasta frialdad, y si eso pasa, está segura de que podría morirse de pena ahí mismo. De todos modos sabe que irremediablemente tendrá que enfrentarlos cara a cara, pero primero necesita hacerse la idea y prepararse para mantener a raya sus emociones. Solo así podrá actuar con calma.

Apenas cruzan la salida el aire helado le golpea la cara y se intenta meter debajo de su ropa. Se estremece y automáticamente se pega al cuerpo de Ron, que la rodea por los hombros con un brazo. Se deja conducir por el piso de madera y por las escaleras que bajan y crujen hasta dejarlos al borde de un camino de tierra, por donde mismo llegaron. Hermione alza la vista y observa el cielo totalmente eclipsado por la capa de nubes. No hay ningún rastro de la luz de la luna y menos de las estrellas. El silencio total, y si no fuera por la tenue luminosidad que proyectan los faroles que están colgados de los árboles, la oscuridad también sería total. El lugar fácilmente podría prestarse para una escena de terror, pero Hermione apenas se da cuenta de eso. Sus pensamientos en ese momento están concentrados en sus padres, y sus sentidos, generalmente alertas, se mantienen serenos gracias a la presencia de Ron.

―Ahí, mira, ven―dice él.

A un lado del camino, junto a un montón de árboles, hay como una especie de mirador que mira hacia el valle, que desde allí no es más que un boceto de sombras y relieves distorsionados por la oscuridad y la niebla. Y en algún punto, las lejanas luces del pueblo.

―¿Qué te parece si esperamos aquí? ―habla Ron de nuevo. Hermione asiente en silencio. Se siente ida, cansada y un poco triste. Se recarga en la empalizada y observa el paisaje, perdiéndose a ratos en él. Es como si se estuviera sumergiendo en esos territorios lúgubres y desconocidos, o como si estos se adentraran en ella intentando llevarse un pedazo suyo, aunque no es necesario porque ya lo tienen desde el primer día en el que sus padres se instalaron a vivir allí.

De pronto todo le parece irreal, y piensa que realmente no es posible que esté ahí. Es que en serio, ¿de verdad está ahí, a las faldas de un cerro que está en medio de otros cerros, mucho más prominentes e impenetrables, que a su vez yacen perdidos en medio de un pedazo de tierra que se llama Australia que está a miles de kilómetros de su hogar, con sus padres cenando tranquilamente a unos cuántos metros de distancia sin tener la menor idea de lo que de verdad pasa, pero actuando como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo? Sí, de verdad está ahí, y de repente piensa que no debería estar ahí. Es que en ese momento le es casi imposible no pensarlo, porque en momentos como ese se detiene y mira hacia atrás en su historia y siente que las cosas han pasado demasiado rápido. El mundo mágico, Voldemort, la guerra, sus padres, ella misma. No es quién alguna vez pensó que sería. ¿Alguna vez, de niña, lo hubiera imaginado? ¿Podría haber imaginado hasta donde llegaría, las situaciones en las que se vería involucrada y que la terminarían alejando de todo lo que consideraba normal y correcto? Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado. Las cosas nunca suceden como uno espera que sucedan.

Suspira con cansancio. Realmente nada de lo que está pensando tiene sentido, todo adquiere tintes demasiado contradictorios. No quiere pensar más.

―Oye…―susurra Ron de pronto, con voz suave―. ¿En qué estás pensando? ―Siente sus manos rodear su cintura por detrás y luego su mentón acomodarse entre el hueco de su hombro y cuello. Cierra los ojos. Ron, Ron, Ron. Su presencia, su contacto es totalmente reconfortante.

―Uh… Estaba pensando en… en…

―No, mejor no me lo digas―susurra de nuevo él, muy cerca de su oído―. Ya sé en qué estabas pensando.

Hermione sonríe para sí misma. ―¿Ah, sí?

―Sí.

―Podrías decírmelo, como para que me vaya enterando.

Ron suelta una risita y antes de responder apoya ligeramente sus labios en su cuello.

―Estabas pensando en… todo, o sea, en esto. En tus padres, en que las cosas han pasado demasiado rápido.

―No sabía que era tan fácil leerme el pensamiento.

―No lo es, créeme. Recién estoy aprendiendo, pero lo bueno es que solo por ser yo ya tengo un plus.

Hermione ríe. ―Ya. Entonces tendré que tener más cuidado contigo.

―Si tú lo dices…

Ríen.

―Pero ahora mismo no creo que tengas mucha ventaja―vuelve a murmurar Ron volviendo a besar su cuello. Hermione sonríe y se estremece. Se da vuelta entre sus brazos y se abraza fuertemente a él. A través de la gruesa tela de la chaqueta logra percibir los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Después alza la vista, lo mira a los ojos y siente todo lo que siente por él con una intensidad que no había sentido antes. Se pone de puntillas y lo besa. Sus labios atrapan los suyos con sosegada vehemencia y sus lenguas se encuentran y se acarician con viveza. Vibran, sienten escalofríos recorrerles todo el cuerpo.

―Wuau―jadea Ron apoyando su frente sobre la suya―Podrías besarme así más seguido…

Hermione ríe y lo atrae hacia ella para volver a besarlo de la misma manera.

―¿Así? ―pregunta sintiéndose de pronto muy acalorada a pesar del frío y un poco cohibida.

Ron sonríe embobado y la estrecha más contra su cuerpo. ―Sí, aunque en realidad cualquier beso tuyo bastaría dejarme medio loco…

Hermione oculta la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. No puede parar de sonreír.

―Ya deja de decirme esas cosas.

―¿Por qué? ―Ron ríe―. Esta es la situación más romántica en la que alguna vez me he visto involucrado―dice de nuevo y vuelve a reírse, de sí mismo, de las cosas que está diciendo. De seguro que tiene las orejas del color de su cabello, pero no se siente avergonzado. Simplemente le da risa estar diciendo todas esas cosas (¿alguna vez creyó que iba a decirlas?) porque le salen espontáneas y porque en realidad, se siente realmente bien diciéndolas.

Hermione lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y después lo abraza con fuerza. Sonríe a más no poder. Se siente feliz. Después de todo y a pesar de todo, tiene la certeza de que el único lugar en el que tiene que estar es ahí, en ese momento, junto a él.

.

.

.

El señor y la señora Granger acaban de salir del restaurante. Ron y Hermione esperan a que estén lo suficientemente lejos para comenzar a seguirlos. Caminan detrás de ellos por el camino de tierra y comienzan a sentirse incómodos, porque sienten que a pesar de que intentan ser discretos su intención es demasiado evidente. Se miran y eso les basta para ponerse de acuerdo. Se detienen y se ocultan tras un árbol. Hermione se asoma y observa con cautela a sus padres alejarse tranquilamente por el camino. Pronto podría perderlos de vista así que tiene que actuar rápido. Saca su varita, la sujeta con firmeza y apunta hacia sus espaldas. No puede fallar, solo tiene que pronunciar el hechizo, un simple e inofensivo hechizo, pero de pronto se acuerda del momento cuando les hizo casi exactamente lo mismo al lanzarles por la espalda un _obliviate _cuando ellos menos se lo esperaban. ¿Alguna vez lo esperaron? No, claro que no. Una punzada de dolor le golpea el pecho. Se siente un poco culpable porque les mintió; traicionó toda la confianza que habían puesto en ella. Siente la varita entre sus dedos. Duda. Medio nerviosa mira a Ron. Él frunce el ceño comprendiendo su vacilación y sin preguntarle, también saca su varita, apunta y murmura:

―_Síguelos._

No pasa nada a simple vista, pero Hermione sabe que el hechizo funciona porque de la punta de la varita de Ron salen levísimos destellos, casi imperceptibles, que se dirigen hacia sus padres. De esta manera podrán rastrearlos y saber hacia dónde se dirigen sin la necesidad de seguirles el paso desde cerca. Se quedan donde mismo a esperar.

―¿Qué te pasó? ―pregunta Ron mirando a Hermione con un poco de preocupación, pues la única vez que no ha podido hacer un hechizo fue cuando tuvieron que convocar un patronus en el Ministerio de magia.

Hermione suspira. ―No lo sé.

―¿No lo sabes?

―Me desconcentré.

―Ah…―. Ron se pregunta qué puede significar eso exactamente. Hermione niega con la cabeza y se muerde el labio. Él sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla con el pulgar. Quiere que se sienta tranquila, quiere transmitirle confianza y compañía. Quiere protegerla. Para eso está ahí, lo asumió como su misión personal. Los destellos que salen de su varita se intensifican por lo que tienen que reanudar la marcha y evitar perder el rastro del matrimonio Granger.

―Vamos.

―Sí.

Se toman de la mano y caminan. Las sombras de los árboles los siguen desde cerca. Cada vez hace más frío. Hermione tirita y se aferra al calor que le transmite la mano de Ron alrededor de la suya. Él está concentrado en seguir la dirección que le indica la varita.

Unas cuadras más allá la tierra del camino se convierte en pavimento y los árboles son remplazados por postes de alumbrado público y casas. Aun así todo sigue teniendo un aspecto demasiado rupestre como para pensar que están en el pueblo. Más bien se encuentran a la entrada de un vecindario a las afueras del pueblo.

―Es esa casa―dice Ron deteniéndose e indicando una casa de segundo piso rodeada de arbustos. ―¿Estás preparada? ―pregunta volviéndose a Hermione. Ella asiente en silencio, sintiéndose cada vez más ansiosa.

―Bien―dice Ron con seguridad y mira a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hay nadie que los esté viendo. Después saca del bolsito de cuentas las maletas con sus pertenencias y las deja sobre el suelo para arrastrarlas como equipaje. Vuelve a tomarle la mano y caminan lentamente hasta la casa.

Hermione observa la fachada y nota de inmediato el gusto de su madre en la decoración del antejardín. Sonríe. Ron se aproxima a la reja y antes de tocar el timbre busca su mirada de aprobación. Ella repasa mentalmente todas las cosas en las que se pusieron de acuerdo que harían una vez que estuvieran en contacto directo con sus padres y luego vuelve a asentir en silencio. Está nerviosa. Desde ahora nada puede salir mal. Están a punto de comenzar con el verdadero plan y ese primer paso es fundamental, porque desde el primer momento tienen que dejar muy en claro sus identidades falsas para evitar sembrar cualquier vestigio de duda o, en el peor de los casos, que una chispa de vagos recuerdos nazcan en la mente de sus padres.

Ron toca el timbre. A Hermione le parecen que pasan años antes de que la puerta se abra y aparezca su padre, que de inmediato clava sus ojos en ellos.

―¿Sí? ―pregunta con atención, mirándolos alternativamente. Hermione siente que se le hiela el corazón cuando sus ojos se encuentran y pasa de ella. Definitivamente no la reconoce, no nada.

Ron se aclara la garganta y toma el control de la situación.

―Buenas noches. ¿Esta es la residencia de los Wilkins?

―Sí, sí, sí. Esta es. ¿Con quienes tengo el gusto…?

Ron traga saliva antes de contestar. ―Mi nombre es Brandon Looper y ella es mi compañera April Anderson… Nosotros somos los… estudiantes de intercambio―dice y cierra los ojos por un segundo. Ese momento es decisivo, pues comprobarán si efectivamente los movimientos que hizo Percy para ayudarlos con los trámites, sus identidades falsas y por sobre todo, la alteración de los papeles para el intercambio, efectivamente funcionaron.

El señor Granger se irgue en toda su altura y los mira con mucha más atención.

―¿Lo son, de verdad lo son? ―pregunta aturdido―. ¿No que llegaban la próxima semana? ―Se aproxima hacia ellos y los observa fijamente. Hermione siente que si la sigue mirando así no lo va a poder soportar. ¿Qué pasa si reconoce en ella rasgos suyos o de su mujer y…? No. Eso no puede pasar. Cuando los hechizó se encargó de asegurarse de que se vean impedidos de poder reconocerse a ellos mismos o a sus rasgos más distintivos en otras personas.

―¡De verdad son ustedes! ―Exclama el señor Granger sacándola de sus cavilaciones―¡Creía que llegaban la próxima semana! ¡Mónica, ven! ¡Brandon y April están aquí! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo lograron dar con la dirección? ¿Por qué no nos avisaron que llegaron para haberlos ido a buscar al aeropuerto? ¡Mónica, Mónica! ¡Pasen, pasen! ―Abre la reja y le estrecha firmemente la mano a Ron y después a Hermione, que evita mirarlo a los ojos.

―¡Llegábamos hoy! ―responde ella enérgicamente―Sí que debimos haber llegado más temprano, pero el vuelo se atrasó y…―No es capaz de terminar la frase porque justo en ese momento su mirada se encuentra con la de su madre. No distingue en ella ningún atisbo del cariño incondicional que siempre le entregó. Nunca pensó que aquello le iba a doler tanto.

Ron la observa y comprende su vacilación. Tiene el impulso de tomarla de la mano, pero lo contiene. Acordaron que no se comportarían como novios frente a los padres de Hermione, porque aparte de ser incómodo, averiguaron que según las normas de intercambios estudiantiles _muggles_, está prohibido que dos estudiantes que tengan vínculos sentimentales se alojen en una misma casa.

―¿Llegaron solos? ¿Ningún taxi los trajo hasta aquí? ―pregunta la señora Granger, más por preocupación que por desconfianza.

―Sí, pero se equivocó y nos dejó en la otra cuadra―dice él rápidamente.

―¡Ah! Eso siempre les pasa a los taxistas que vienen de la ciudad―comenta la mujer―Los nombres de estas calles se parecen mucho y siempre se confunden… Bueno, ¡entren, entren! El aire está heladísimo y no quiero que su primera noche aquí cojan un resfriado. No tendría ninguna gracia.

―Muchas gracias, señora Wilkins―dicen los dos al mismo tiempo entrando a la casa. De inmediato una agradable y cálida atmósfera los rodea. Hermione suspira. Es casi como si acabara de entrar a su casa en Londres.

La mujer sonríe y los hace pasar al vestíbulo.

―Sus habitaciones se encuentran en el segundo piso―indica―. Pero antes de conducirlos y dejarlos descansar, estoy segura que les vendrá bien un poco de sopa caliente. ¿Les gusta la sopa?

―Me encanta―responde Ron con entusiasmo.

―Sí, mucho.

―¡Genial!

Los conduce hacia el comedor y les indica que se sienten a la mesa, se dirige a la cocina y en un par de minutos regresa con dos platos humeantes de sopa. Después de servírselos se sienta frente a ellos, cruza las manos sobre la mesa y los observa. Ron no puede evitar sentirse un poco intimidado por esos ojos marrones iguales a los de Hermione, pero mucho más perspicaces y expertos. Tiene la impresión de que están siendo sometidos a una evaluación que significa mucho y eso lo pone un poco nervioso. Se pregunta si cuando les devuelvan la memoria y sepa que ya no es el amigo pelirrojo de su hija sino que su novio, lo mirará de la misma manera. Lo mismo se pregunta para con el señor Granger, aunque con el padre es otro asunto que por ahora prefiere no pensar. Al cabo de un par de segundos que le parecen eternos, la mujer sonríe con satisfacción.

―Esta será su casa dentro de los próximos dos meses. Espero que se sientan a gusto y que disfruten de su estadía aquí. ¿Cierto, Wendell?

―Cierto, Mónica―responde su marido sentándose a su lado.

Ron sonríe aliviado. ―Nosotros también esperamos lo mismo―dice buscando la mirada de Hermione. Ella asiente en silencio.

La señora Granger sonríe y mira a Ron encantada.

―Qué atento, qué atento. Hace tiempo que no conocía a un chico tan atento como tú, Brandon. Brandon, Brandon―repite―. Me gusta mucho tu nombre. ¿Es de origen irlandés?

Ron duda. ―Eh, no… De hecho, es de origen… uhm…

―Anglosajón―tercia Hermione mirándolo de reojo.

―¡Ah, me debí haber confundido!

―Sí, sí. Mi… nombre es… de origen anglosajón. Brandon, Brandon. Sí, Brandon―repite Ron pensando que tiene que acostumbrarse cuanto antes a responder a ese horrible nombre.

―Sí―dice Hermione pisándole sin mucha delicadeza el pie por debajo de la mesa. Ron se sobresalta―Brandon―le dice poniendo suficiente énfasis en el nombre para que él entienda el mensaje: "Brandon, Ron, ahora te llamas Brandon, ni se te ocurra equivocarte".

―Sí, sí, pero no tienes para qué… ―comienza él, pero Hermione roda los ojos y sabe que es mejor quedarse callado. La señora Granger los mira divertida.

―¿Ya se conocían de antes? ―pregunta observándolos alternadamente. Los dos se miran y niegan con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

―No.

―No.

―Nos conocimos un par de días antes de viajar hasta aquí. ¿Por qué?

La señora Granger sonríe.

―Porque pareciera que se conocen desde hace años―responde con simpleza y Hermione clava la vista en su plato. Había olvidado lo asertiva que suele ser su madre. Ya no se siente capaz de seguir manteniendo un diálogo tan natural con ella. Es que es tan ella que realmente es anómalo que no la esté mirando con la atención que siempre le ha dedicado.

―¿Eso parece? ―pregunta casi en un murmullo.

―Sí, casi puedo palpar la complicidad que tiene el uno con el otro―La señora Granger sonríe encantada.

―Ah, mujer, tú siempre con esas cosas―la interrumpe su marido―No le hagan caso―dice guiñándoles un ojo. Hermione sonríe. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a su padre tan relajado. Estaba acostumbrada a verlo ajetreado por sus pacientes o constantemente preocupado porque nada le faltase a ella durante su estadía en Hogwarts.

―Bah―. La señora Granger hace un gesto con la mano. ―De todas formas es muy bueno que a pesar de conocerse hace tan poco hayan podido congeniar. Una vez recibimos a dos chicos que simplemente no se soportaban y el ambiente se tornó muy desagradable. Tuvimos que pedir que se vayan dos semanas antes de lo acordado.

―¿De verdad parece que congeniamos? ―pregunta Ron sonriendo entre divertido y curioso, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de haber formulado la pregunta. Extrañamente comienza a sentirse bastante cómodo.

―¿Hace mucho tiempo que reciben estudiantes de intercambio? ―pregunta Hermione intentando cambiar de tema. Ron tose para fingir una risita.

―¡Muchos años! ―exclama el señor Granger―. Pero si no fuera por la ayuda de un muy buen amigo mío, jamás hubiésemos logrado convertirnos en anfitriones de intercambio. Deben saber que en estas cosas las familias, como lo dice el programa, intercambian a sus hijos, pero como nosotros no tenemos hijos, solo recibimos a los de otras familias…―explica y su voz se torna algo melancólica al mencionar que no tienen hijos. La señora Granger baja la vista, cabizbaja, y a Hermione la atacan unas terribles ganas de llorar y de gritarles que ella es su hija y que siente tanto todo lo que tuvo que hacer para salvarlos de una guerra que no les correspondía.

Ron siente la tensión del momento y piensa desesperadamente en algo que decir, pero su mente de un momento a otro se quedó en blanco.

El señor Granger carraspea y se acomoda en el asiento.

―De verdad creíamos que llegarían la próxima semana―habla de nuevo―Es una suerte que hayan llegado hoy y no mañana o cualquier otro día, porque si no, no nos hubieran encontrado.

―No sé si lamentarme por eso o no―bromea Ron y por un instante se arrepiente, pero para su sorpresa el señor Granger se ríe. Se pregunta si supiera que es el novio de su única hija se reiría… Claro que no, aunque también si él supiera que él sabe quién es él, ni muerto tendría la confianza para bromear con él. La situación es casi cómica.

―¿Puedo preguntar por qué no los hubiéramos encontrado? ―pregunta Hermione con interés.

―Esa es la idea, April, que preguntes todo lo que te genere inquietud―sonríe el señor Granger y Ron piensa fugazmente que en esa afirmación yace la respuesta a la pregunta de por qué Hermione suele ser tan preguntona y quisquillosa. Su padre le debió inculcárselo desde niña. Se pregunta cuántas cosas más podría descubrir sobre ella si presta la debida atención―. Con Mónica estamos de vacaciones y llevamos varios días encerrados en la casa, por lo que habíamos decidido irnos por un par de días de paseo, y como ustedes están aquí, nos parece excelente la idea de que nos acompañen. ¿Qué les parece?

Ron y Hermione se miran y discuten en silencio la propuesta. Aquello está en sus planes, pero está lejos de alterarlos, pues solo los retrasa un poco. Al final deciden aceptar la propuesta. No pierden nada, incluso podrán relajarse un poco y prepararse mejor para el momento en el que tengan que tumbarlos y revertir el obliviate.

Más tarde, después de una amena charla en donde sus padres se dedicaron a conocerlos mejor, la señora Granger los conduce al segundo piso para enseñarles sus respectivas habitaciones. Ron entra a su nueva habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta mira a Hermione. Ella alza las cejas a modo de despedida y él se ríe por lo bajo, pero lamenta no poder darle un beso de buenas noches.

Una vez sola en su nueva habitación, Hermione se recuesta sobre la cama y cierra los ojos. Su corazón late con fuerza. Tiene un montón de emociones acumuladas y cuál de todas es más contradictoria. Por un lado está acongojada por la lejanía entre ella y sus padres al no saber ellos quién es ella, pero por el otro lado está feliz y emocionada por haberlos encontrado y por haber podido compartir un momento tan agradable con ellos junto a Ron. Por un momento había temido que entrar en contacto con ellos sería difícil, pero todo resultó tan espontáneo que apenas se dio cuenta cuando ya estaban hablando y riendo con soltura, aunque está segura de que el mérito por aquello se lo tiene que llevar Ron por haberse comportado tan… tan él. En serio, Ron puede ser muy agradable (o desagradable) cuando se lo propone, y claramente está dispuesto a dar lo mejor de él para cooperar con la situación. Suspira. Ron simplemente es… maravilloso. Sonríe bobamente y evoca su imagen, su voz y sus besos. Oh, sus besos. El simple hecho de recordarlos la hace estremecer. Recuerda cada imagen, cada sensación, cada pensamiento y anhelo que le provocan.

Los recuerdos que comparte junto a Ron forman parte de ella, están entretejidos con su alma, hilan los latidos de su corazón. Están tan dentro de ella que nada podría conseguir apartarlos de su mente, de su ser… Pero eso es solo lo que ella cree.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Cambié el apellido 'falso' de los padres de Hermione por el mencionado originalmente en los libros. Los había llamado 'Morrison', pero ahora son 'Wilkins'. Gracias _kar weasley _por el detalle.

¡Siento mucho la tardanza! :( de verdad creí que no me iba a tardar tanto, pero la universidad está pudiendo conmigo. Las semanas anteriores estuve llena de pruebas terribles y tengo un ramo en particular que me está trayendo muchos dolores de cabeza. Ojalá que la espera les haya valido la pena. ¡La historia ya está tomando forma! De verdad, muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que todavía no se hayan olvidado de mí, porque yo de ustedes, no.

**Gracias :)**


End file.
